Strategy Guides/Not Another Zombie Game
The following are strategies, tips, and Q&A for the Not Another Zombie Game achievement. Please feel free to add your own below: A Strategy That Actually Works by Bihapove MOST OTHER STRATEGIES HERE ARE WRONG! Reason * "PAX-12 is a form of Rabies" is the event that stops cure research, not "No Link to Rabies" * "No Link to Rabies" actually speeds up the cure, and is supposed to PREVENT YOU FROM COMPLETING THE EVENT, SO DO NOT TRIGGER IT * Winning without neither Rabies event nor Cytopathic Reanimation used to be possible, but a recent update has increased Necroa Virus's Cure Research Speed by 100%, making Rabies events essential. * Devolving a symptom will trigger another mutation instantly, UNLESS you have Genetic ReShuffle 2. Genetic Codes * ATP Boost or Cytochrome Surge ** ATP Boost has a higher success rate but requires more time * Aerocyte * Creationist * Urbophile * No Necroa gene is required Tip: Get something that can speed up your game. This can take a very long time. (During my worst experience, I spent 11713 days!) Our Problems * Necroa Virus has an incredibly low Cure Requirement. * Cytopathic Reanimation is unusable. * The only way to deal with the cure is a luck-based event: Rabies How to Trigger Rabies Event (IMPORTANT) # You must be on the main Game gameplay -- Scenarios and Speed Runs are not allowed. # Throughout the whole run, Cytopathic Reanimation is not allowed. # The disease must start in India. # Saliva 1 and Zoonotic Shift must be evolved before Day 53. # Bat 1 must be evolved before India is fully infected. # If the previous requirements are fulfilled, there is a 25% chance that Rabies event sequence now begins, producing a news event called "Colony of rabid bats triggers town evacuation". # Two news pieces, called "WHO starts Rabies Eradication Initiative" and "Film about Rabies epidemic becomes global hit" will pop up after a random time. Your disease must not be detected until both have popped up. # To proceed, Acute Encephalitis must be evolved and your Severity must be exactly 14. This can be achieved by owning Insomnia, Fever, Photophobia, Coma, Acute Encephalitis and Hyper Salivation. Alternatively, you can use Polyphagia, Gastroenteritis, Autophagia, and Cannibalism. The latter requires much more DNA points, but it will also unlock the achievement, Tasty. # If all the previous requirements are fulfilled, there is a (relatively high) chance that a pop-up window called "PAX-12 is a form of Rabies" will appear. Once this happens, researches are COMPLETELY STOPPED. The cure meter still increases slowly, but no valid cure will ever be reached. # If your Severity is no longer 14, a pop-up window called 'Rabies link false' shows up, reverting research speed back to normal. Why Does It Keep Mutating?! Necroa Virus has a horrible passive effect called 'Forced Mutation'. If a mutation happens, but the system finds out that you have no symptoms (meaning you have devolved the symptom), it has a significant chance to trigger another mutation instantly. Evolving Genetic ReShuffle 2 after the mutation will prevent this from happening. # Start in India. # Evolve Saliva 1 and Zoonotic Shift immediately. This must be done before Day 53. # Evolve Bat 1. # Evolve Drug Resistance 1, Genetic Hardening and Genetic ReShuffle 1. # If a mutation happens, devolve it and evolve Genetic ReShuffle 2. Do not turn off the mutation warning screen during this. # Keep checking the news box to see if Town Evacuation news happens. If it doesn't show up before India is fully infected, restart your game. # Devolve Bat 1 and save your game. (Sadly, this is not available on mobile) # If a second mutation happens, devolve it. Then devolve and evolve Genetic ReShuffle 2. # If a third mutation happens, load your save file. # Wait until you have 40 DNA points. Then evolve Cold Resistance 1 and save the game. # Wait until you have 50 DNA points. Then evolve Cold Resistance 2 and save the game. # Wait until the whole world is infected, both news have popped up AND you have at least 75 DNA points. This can take several thousand days. A speed changing tool (such as Cheat Engine) is recommended. # Evolve Insomnia, Fever, Photophobia, Coma, Acute Encephalitis and Hyper Salivation. Save your game. # Wait for "PAX-12 is a form of Rabies" to pop up. If it doesn't, load your save file. # Acute Encephalitis has very poor lethality, so finishing off the last humans might take several hundred days, but DO NOT EVOLVE ANY OTHER SYMPTOMS! If any of them mutated, devolve it. Congratulations on getting the most difficult achievement ever. Strategy 1 Use these genes to start: *Cytochrome Surge *Aerocyte *Creationist *Xerophile *No zombie gene is necessary Steps: #Start in India. #Evolve Saliva 1 (6) , Zoonotic Shift (4) , and Bat 1 (11). #Note: This part is very random. Check if there is a news headline that says, "Colony of rabid bats triggers town evacuation." (Orange entry) If India is fully infected, and players did not get this notice, they should restart the game and try again. Otherwise, move on to step 4. #Save the game. #Devolve Bat 1. #Evolve Drug Resistance 1, Genetic Hardening and Genetic ReShuffle 1 and 2. #Wait for news headline to appear, which says "WHO starts Rabies Eradication Initiative", If it does not appear, load your game from (4.). Otherwise move to step 8. #Save the game. #Wait for news headline to appear, which says "Film about Rabies epidemic becomes global hit". If it does not appear, load your game from (8.). Otherwise, move on to step 10. #Evolve Cold Resistance 1. #Wait until the world is fully infected without being detected. #Evolve the symptoms Insomnia, Fever, Photophobia, Coma, Acute Encephalitis and Hyper Salivation.(Need at least 54 DNA) #Wait for a popup that says "Is a form of Rabies" #Devolve Zoonotic Shift. #Wait for a popup that says "No link to Rabies" The cure will be slowed/stopped. #Wipe out the world! Make sure that Cytopathic Reanimation does not mutate, or else you will not receive this achievement. If you did this right, congrats! You have achieved the most brutal achievement in the entire game. However, this guide doesn't work for anyone to be honest. Strategy 2 *Note: This method is slow, but is estimated to work 33% of the time if the instructions are followed below, and players should win the achievement. *Start in Casual Difficulty Genetic Code: *Metabolic Jump *Aquacyte *No Necroa Virus gene is required *Creationist *Extremophile #Start in Saudi Arabia. #Start evolving traits. Evolve everything the moment you have enough DNA points to evolve the next gene unless instructed to wait. Evolve transmissions: Saliva 1 (6); Gastrointestinal Expansion (9); Blood 1 (11); Urogenital Expansion (10), resulting in the spending of 36 DNA points. #Evolve Abilities: Drug Resistance 1 (9); Cold Resistance 1 (6); Drug Resistance 2 (22); Cold Resistance 2 (10). (47 DNA points) #Wait it out a bit, and stock some DNA points until a symptom mutates (Hyper Salivation or Insomnia). You should have around 3.5-4 billion people infected and around 50-65 DNA points when it gets discovered. Some countries will shut down airports, just wait it out until you'll have every country infected, it usually doesn't shut down its seaports until people start dying. #Wait until something else evolves, or the beginning of cure development. Evolve the symptoms Hyper Salivation; Polyphagia, Gastroenteritis, Autophagia, and Acute Encephalitis. All deadly symptoms must be evolved without unblocking the path to Cytopathic Reanimation. #Evolve Ability: Genetic Hardening (8 DNA points) #Evolve the transmissions Zoonotic Shift (7), Bat 1 (14), and Bat 2 (21). (42 DNA points) #Watch the world burn. Slowly. Anarchy soon takes the world over and cure research begins to slow after 75%, crawling to a halt past 90%-95%) #If Delirium, Psychosis, or Cannibalism evolve, try and devolve them. This step is not very important but it prevents the possibility of Cytopathic Reanimation mutating. #Once the population drop below 6 billion people dead with the world being strangled in anarchy and there will be 10 years from a cure, put your Apple device/PC/Android down and go have a snack, watch some TV, or go outside for a bit. Mutations almost never occur after this point and the only notification you will get, is that of the world dying a painful death. I would check it now and then just to clear any notifications. (Note: Humans don't like dying when they are frequently vomiting, desiring to eat themselves, suffering from brain lesions, coma, Photophobia, fever and insomnia. All while being attacked by bats after the last government on the planet had fallen more than three years ago.) #Relish the fact that Greenland was the first to die. Ha. #Raise your hands into the air and shout in excitement as the last human dies after ~3200 days. Strategy 3 Not Another Zombie Game Not Another Zombie Games is one of the hardest achievements to get. Here is a strategy that might work 1: Get some transmissions 2: Get Cold Resistance 1 & 2 3: Get Drug Resistance 1 4: If the cure starts, evolve Genetic Hardening 6: If the cure goes too fast, evolve Genetic Reshuffle 1 7: If the cure is still too fast, evolve Genetic Reshuffle 2 8: Wait until the whole world is infected. 9: Evolve all lethal traits except Cytopathic Reanimation 10: The achievement should be earned. You gotta be kidding me, "Get some trasmissions"? "Goes too fast"? Seriously I think the author of this strategy hasn't even succeeded with his/her own 'strategy' yet. '' Wow, Good Strategy, thanks for sharing Strategy 4 Strat 1 didn't work for me in game version 1.13.2: I got all the way to step 15, but cure progress did not slow enough for the death toll to catch up. Here's my modification of Strat 1 that worked (though it involves a lot of tedious waiting). I'm directly replicating the parts that don't need to be changed, so much of this will look identical to Strat 1. Use these genes to start: *Cytochrome Surge *Aerocyte *Creationist *Xerophile *No zombie gene is necessary Steps: #Start in India. #Evolve Saliva 1 (6) , Zoonotic Shift (4) , and Bat 1 (11). #Note: This part is very random. Check if there is a news headline that says, "Colony of rabid bats triggers town evacuation." If India is fully infected, and players did not get this notice, they should restart the game and try again. Otherwise, move on to step 4. #Save the game. #Devolve Bat 1. #Evolve Drug Resistance 1, Genetic Hardening and Genetic ReShuffle 1 and 2. #Wait for news headline to appear, which says "WHO starts Rabies Eradication Initiative", If it does not appear, load your game from (4.). Otherwise move to step 8. #Save the game. #Wait for news headline to appear, which says "Film about Rabies epidemic becomes global hit". If it does not appear, load your game from (8.). Otherwise move on to step 10. #Devolve Zoonotic Shift now. This will pretty much prevent you from getting any mutations for the rest of the game (but only if you did devolve Bat 1 back in step 5!) and will prevent future research from getting a boost (I think). #Evolve Cold Resistance 1. #Wait until the world is fully infected without being detected. #This is where the tedium comes in. Even though the world is fully infected, do NOT evolve any symptoms at all! Instead, wait and watch for orange DNA bubbles. Keep popping bubbles until you have '''128 DNA points'. Yea, that many. Once you gather 128 DNA points, move on to step 14. #Evolve the symptoms Insomnia, Fever, Photophobia, Coma, Acute Encephalitis and Hyper Salivation.(Need at least 62 DNA) #Wait for a popup that says "Is a form of Rabies" #Evolve the following symptoms: Delirium, Psychosis, Cannibalism. The first two will slow down research speed and all three will increase lethality. #Do NOT evolve Polyphagia or Gastroenteritis! You do not need infectivity at this point, and having these two open traits means that in the event you get a mutation later on, there will be only a 33% chance that that mutation will be Cytopathic Reanimation (which would ruin your achievement run). #Save the game. This is very important. #Wait for a popup that says "No link to Rabies". The cure will be slowed a great deal. If you don't get this pop-up by about 60% cure completion, you may want to consider loading your save and waiting again. #Put the game on max speed and wait for the win. This will take a pretty long time, especially as the death rate will slow down near the end. If you get a Cytopathic Reanimation mutation at any point, load your last save game and try again. During this period, you may want to save periodically to reduce the amount of wait time you have to sit through should you need to load. If you did this right, congrats! You have achieved the most brutal achievement in the entire game. Category:Strategy Category:Achievements Category:Necroa Virus